


Ocean Eyes

by OMGISTHATFANFIC



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M, different P.O.VS, theme song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGISTHATFANFIC/pseuds/OMGISTHATFANFIC
Summary: Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish is Sophitz/Fitzphie theme song. FUCKING FITE ME.P.S. I used actual events from the books and some of my own.





	Ocean Eyes

_I've been watching you_

_For some time_

Fitz kept searching for her, whoever she was. He had no idea what her personality would be like, or what she looked like. no clue. Yet, he kept searching anyway, going from Forbidden City to Forbidden City. He assumed that she was pretty important, after all, he was allowed to go to the _Forbidden_ cities to search. he also had this feeling. He couldnt exactly describe it, but he knew that she would be an important part of his life, so he kept searching. City after city. he didnt find her. not in any of those thousands of human places. Until one day when he and his father got a lead. A newspaper about a girl who was going to go to college at age 13. That had to be her. No human could ever be that smart, and even the dumbest elf would be that much smarter than any human. And there he went. He found her in a museum, and well, she didnt look like much. She even had _brown_ eyes, which no elf ever had, but it was the same girl. He had found her at last.

_Can't stop staring_

_At those ocean eyes_

His eyes. Oh God, his _eyes._ They were teal and reminded her of the ocean. They were just so......... She loved his eyes to say the least. But it was when he looked at her, his eyes shining with confidence, happiness, trust, or ..... admiration (she wasnt completely sire about that last one). That was when it got her bad. And his movie-star smile. She just couldnt stop staring. At him. At his smile. At his eyes. His gorgeous teal-ocean colored eyes. She just loved those eyes.

Burning cities

And napalm skies

Eternalia was on fire. and not just any fire. Everblaze. the flame that would keep burning and burning. Sophie couldn't believe it. She quickly gathered all the supplies for stopping the everblaze, but here mind was still stuck at _Eternalia is on fire_. Most of the city burned before they could stop it, but they salvaged what they could. And then Sophie remembered. Councillor Kenric was dead. Dead. _Dead._ He was gone. Sophie cried. He had always been one of her supporters, and so friendly too. But he had died to save her, Fitz, Tiergan, Alden, and Oralie. He was still dead and Eternalia had still been burned. She let herself cry, and let Fitz be the shoulder she cried on.

_Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes_

_Your ocean eyes_

**(A/N: i dont really get the "fifteen flares" so im just gonna kinda skip it? idk. srry.)**

There were his eyes again. his gorgeous eyes that, when they looked at her, made her feel like she was the only thing that mattered in this world. His smile and his eyes and his attitude and, well, just him. He made her feel like she was something real, something that was worth something. it sounded cliche, and she just _knew_ that if Keefe ever found out, he would tease her mercilessly, but it was true. and she just needed that little bit of warmth, to keep on fighting this fight. she realized just how much power he held over her, him and his ocean eyes.

_No fair_

_You really know how to make me cry_

_When you give me those ocean eyes_

it was when he pushed her away. That _hurt_. And not just a little but a _lot._ It was how he acted like it was _her_ fault that Alden's mind shattered. in a way she couldnt help feeling that he was right. that only hurt her more and more. It made her cry when he was so enraged at her. She felt awful, and just wanted to see him smile again, to see him be happy. Instead he was angry, and angry at _her_. She just wished it was back to normal, when he would flash his movie-star smile at her, his teal eyes full of trust, happiness, and maybe ........... hints of love? She just wished it could be like that again, the laughing the playing. but for now, it wasn't and she was left crying while Fitz pushed her away in his anger.

_I'm scared_

_I've never fallen from quite this high_

_Falling into your ocean eyes_

_Those ocean eyes_

Sophie had fallen from and off of many places. Like how she fell off of cliffs when she teleported, or how she fell off that damned rope during the Exillium division. Nothing was like this. She was high up in the sky, almost too far to see the ground. She was floating on her obsession over Fitz, like it was a cloud carrying her. She was worried though, and scared. Scared of the rejection that would surely come. Fitz was the golden boy, practically a prince in the elvin world and she was.......... well she was that weird, freaky elf with the strange brown eyes. She wasnt pretty, or smart, or talented. She was like a nobody. No wait, she was a freaky alien-like genetically modified science experiment, and that was worse. How could someone like him ever love someone like her. She was going to fall off this cloud soon, pushed off by his rejection, and splattered on the ground far, far below. And every time she looked at his eyes. Well, she knew they were going to be the death of her, but never in her mind had she pictured them being so powerful. Every time she saw his eyes, she got higher on that cloud, but closer to rejection, and the crushing humiliation that would come with it. She was scared and falling into his eyes, which drew her closer and closer. Those eyes would be the literal death of her.

_I've been walking through_

_A world gone blind_

That had been it for her. The last time she had seen Fitz. When she realized that it would all be too much for her too handle. If she didn't leave right away, those eyes would ruin her, much more than the pain of leaving all her friends. Plus, there was no turning back. She was in the Forbidden Cities now. If she ever returned she'd be exiled on the spot. There was no hope for her now. She walked through the human cities, looking at, everything, comparing it to how the way things were in the Lost Cities. It was pretty different. She strolled past a cinema and an elf movie was playing. It was so wrong, making them all kind of skinny, with funny hats, pointed noses, and stripped stockings. It was _hilarious_ though, seeing how blind the mortals were to reality. She left the movie, feeling the gaping hole in her heart widen ever so slightly. She missed her friends, all of them. Especially, as much as she hated to admit it, _Fitz._ She couldn't help it, she just did.

_Can't stop thinking of your diamond mind_

He couldn't stop thinking about her. Where had she gone? Where was she? Was she safe? Was she with the Neverseen? Was she ........dead? Fitz could barely even think for two seconds, without Sophie dominating his thoughts. Why did she leave? How did she leave? Where was she now? He couldn't stop thinking about her. Did the Neverseen kidnap her? Did she go to the Forbidden Cities? He ran his hands through his hair, not caring if he ripped out a few strands. He was worried about Sophie, so desperately worried. He tried reaching out with his mind, but he wasn't able to transmit long distances, and her blocking made it all the more difficult. How could he reach her? _Could_ he even reach her? _Where was she?_ He couldnt sleep well, and each time he dreamt, it was of Sophie. She would be back, hugging him, telling him she was sorry, saying why she left, where she had been. Each time, he woke up in tears, realizing none of it had been real, and she was still out there. Why did she leave? He wished she came back every day, but she didn't. He wanted to scream to the sky and cry. He _loved_ her. He might not have told her, but he did. And every day she was gone, it hurt him worse than Umber's shadowflux. He couldnt stop thinking about her. He just _couldn't_.

_Careful creature made_

_Friends with time_

**(A/N: Srry, i dont really have an interpretation of this. im just gonna skip it)**

_He left her lonely with a diamond mind_

_And those ocean eyes_

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't done, so sorry. I got really lazy and I wrote this a while ago. I kinda lost the eagerness to write and I lost my train of thought so for now, its not done. Also, WHY DOES PRACTICALLY NO ONE SHIP SOPHITZ IN THIS PLACE??????!!!!!!!


End file.
